The Pact
The Pact is a group of the worlds deadliest supervillains and their allies bought together by a common interest in the Lotus Virus, which they hope can cure them of their ailments. They are the main antagonistic faction of Batman: The Enemy Within. History Past The exact details of how The Pact was first formed is unknown, But it came under the leadership of the Riddler who desired to steal a SANCTUS bioweapon named Project Lotus. The Pacts members came to believe that by synthesising Project Lotus with Riddler's blood, it will create a miracle remedy that will remove their perceived weaknesses. After learning that SANCTUS was secretly operating somewhere in Gotham City, The Pact moved their headquarters to Gotham's Old Five Points subway station to try and pinpoint the organizations location. ''The Enigma'' When arriving in Gotham, The Pact apparently became annoyed with the Riddler's leadership, so he decided to try and impress them by luring out and killing Batman. However this caused more problems for the group, as his attempt on Batman's life drew the attention of the Agency; a government organization who have been tracking their movements. After the death of Lucius Fox (caused by a riddle that Riddler intended Batman to solve) John Doe meets Bruce Wayne at Lucius' funeral and offers Bruce a chance to join The Pact before expressing his hatred for its leader. He helps Bruce to capture Riddler by telling him where to find the villain. Unfortunately, Riddler had set a trap for his pursuers and threatened the lives of multiple Agency members. Bruce, as Batman, still managed to foil his plans and defeat him in combat before Riddler was assassinated by a mysterious assailant. Although while this was all happening, the rest of The Pact prepared for their own assault on the city. ''The Pact'' The Pact launched a three-pronged attack on Gotham, with Harley Quinn robbing the City Brokerage, Mister Freeze terrorising GothCorp, and Bane breaking into the GCPD arsenal. Batman heads off to stop the arsenal robbery, only for Bane to subdue him and leave with the stolen weapons. Bruce decides that the best approach is to go uncover for the Agency and become a member of The Pact. He meets with John, who arranges a meeting with Harley Quinn and is tasked with helping them acquire the Phalanx Key from Wayne Tower. Despite a few obstacles, the trio obtain the key and an EMP generator before going to The Pacts hideout at Old Five Points. There, Bruce managed to be voted in as a Pact member and learned that the groups next target was a Agency transport carrying something they codenamed “The Package”. Bruce was forced to participate in the assault while warning Agency director Amanda Waller of the incoming danger. Despite this, and leaving one of their own behind, The Pact still succeeded in taking “The Package” which is soon revealed to be the Riddler’s corpse. They then move on to their next step with assistance of their hired help Catwoman. ''Fractured Masks'' ? ''What Ails You'' ? Gallery Members TelltaleHarleyQuinn.png|Harley Quinn Riddler (Telltale).jpg|The Riddler TelltaleBane.png|Bane Kkkkk.png|John Doe MrFreezeTelltale.png|Mr. Freeze Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Teams Category:Video Game Villains Category:Organizations Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Criminals